


Artwork: The Iron Shield

by Nyada



Category: Captain America (Movies), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Gen, Manip, Photomanipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork inspired by Marvel's "Captain America: The First Avenger"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork: The Iron Shield

[](https://www.pic-upload.de)


End file.
